Short and Sweet
by Imperfection07
Summary: Dreamscape Related OneShot based on DS2. No Spoilers and isn't related to the Fanfic ChallengePairing: ShadowOC


Short and Sweet

**Disclaimer**:  
Shadow and other related characters are © SEGA  
Mona and the CES are © Imperfection07

One-shot – Semi Dreamscape world  
Pairings: Shadow/OC  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG  
POV: Shadow the Hedgehog

A/N: I was taking a break from doing VPI and studying for the Mid-Terms before this little scenario relating to Dreamscape 2 popped in my head. It doesn't have anything to do with the Fanfic Challenge and I was trying to post this Oneshot after I finished mid-terms. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

Mid-Summer…school was out on Earth… 

…it was mid-Spring here on Mobius…

It still amazes me that both planets are off by two hours and one season. For example: 6:00 AM Springtime on Earth, 8:00 AM Summer on Mobius. It only took one trip to Earth to figure all that out.

I almost got disoriented by the temperature change since it was summer and over there was winter. Sonic's still thinking that I went all the way to Earth just to visit my "girlfriend".

Har-har-har…

I'm going to throw him into a lake for that…even though Sonic was half-correct…

It was about 4:32 PM, according to where the sun was, as I continued lying down on the grass staring up at the sky. I knew sooner or later she was going to beg her parents to let her come here.

…with people still trying to discover exactly who the Charger Emerald Warrior was and what happened in that city. So I'm not surprised if she got them to say yes.

She was at least fourteen when I last saw her after coming back here to my home planet…

…technically I was 'born' on the ARK but…aw what the heck…

I immediately heard the quiet and not-so-stealthy footsteps of someone before closing my eyes slowly and letting my other senses take charge.

I pretended to be asleep and didn't move, getting ready for anything. By anything I meant: GUN, Sonic, any of my _friends_ (Comrades), Eggman, or her…

The footsteps halted at least two feet from my position before I heard her sink low into the ground and creep forwards. I held back a smirk and got ready. That was when suddenly she leapt into the air and I opened my eyes.

"GOT YOU…!" I sprang forwards, knocking her backwards from attempting to jump on me. The end result was us ending up on the ground, neither of us on top the other, and smiling at each other.

"You've got to work on your sneak attacks…" I murmured.

"It worked on my cousin several times before…I should've guessed you weren't asleep…" She replied. "You're always alert…"

"So…did they find out your identity yet?"

"Nope…can't find a trace of me nor the elementals…" The brunette smiled before pointing at the CEW which she had placed down before trying to jump on me.

"What about that dog of yours?"

"Ah, the safest place was in that other world…so he's going to be fine…"

"Now that that's settled…" I paused before noticing something. She was different in a way…

"Turned 15 if that's what you want to know…" Mona replied.

"Fifteen? Darn…forgot to get you something…"

"Saw-right…you don't have to…" She sighed before curling up next to me.

"You sure…?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah I'm…" She looked up blinked, realizing what I meant. "Oh…right…haven't used the telepathic connection that much recently…"

_You think?_ I smirked. _You didn't respond when I said good night…_

_I was probably asleep…sorry Shad…_ She smiled at me.

_Nobody's perfect…_ I replied before settling down so I was more comfortable.

"Except you…" She murmured, playing with the white fur.

"What was…?" I turned but my sentence was cut off by a certain somebody. Smirking, I returned the movement and tried to savor the emotion…

…that is…well…you get the idea…

_**FLASH**!_

_**WRRR**!_

"_Huh?_"

"_What the…?_"

We abruptly separated and spotted a certain blue hedgehog and twin-tailed fox. Mona put on my signature glare.

"Ah-ah…" Tails twitched as he held the digital camera in his hands while Sonic sweat-dropped. "Hi Shadow, hi Mona…"

"Is that a digital camera?" She asked with an evil tone of voice and an eyebrow raise.

Sonic caught my '_if that's what I think it is you're **DEAD**_**'** look and grinned sheepishly. "Well, look at the time. Gotta go! See ya!"

With that, the two vanished in a trail of yellow and blue.

"_I got the faker_…" I muttered.

"_I got the fox-boy_…" Mona nodded, grabbing the CES, before we both gave chase.

End…


End file.
